


Better Than Nothing

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are disgusted at the state of Harry and Ron's flat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Clean it with fire!' for The Golden Snitch's 'Prompt of the Day' challenge.

Hermione and Ginny looked around the living room of the flat their boyfriends shared. Then, the two witches exchanged a look of mutual disgust.

“I grew up as an only child, so I’m going to have to ask you an important question” said Hermione to Ginny. “Are all guys as gross as our boyfriends, or is it just Ron and Harry?”

Ginny shook her head. “No, my other brothers were pretty messy too” she said. “Well, except for Percy. But that’s Percy; he’s always been an anomaly.”

Just then Harry and Ron came into the flat, having gone to pick up takeout from a Muggle restaurant around the corner.

As the two men set the boxes of pizza on the coffee table, Hermione said to Ron “You guys should really clean this place once in a while. At least pick up the dirty dishes before your girlfriends come over, for Merlin’s sake!”

Ginny laughed. “Ron, clean?” she said. “That’ll never happen.”

“Hey, I clean!” protested Ron. “I’ll have you know that Pig has one of the cleanest owl cages in London.”

“Can you even find Pig’s cage in this mess?” asked Hermione. “If you guys would just learn a few simple cleaning spells…”

“Yeah, like Incendio” said Ginny with a twinkle in her eye.

“Incendio?” asked Harry, looking confused.

“Yeah. Burn this place to the ground” said Ginny. “Clean it with fire!”

Hermione chuckled. “And then start all over” she said. “It would probably take less time than cleaning this place up the proper way.”

Both Harry and Ron groaned.

“Hey, I spent my entire childhood cleaning up after the Dursleys – the Muggle way, mind you” Harry said. “I deserve a few years to be a man before I have to spend my adulthood cleaning up after a wife and kids.”

“Who said anything about kids?” said Ginny.

Harry turned a bright shade of red. “Err, well, want I mean to say is…”

Ginny began giggling at her boyfriend’s embarrassment. “When you do that, you look 16 again” she said to him, before kissing him gently on the lips.

Ron made gagging noises. “Can you two not do that while I’m eating?” he said to the couple, waving his slice of pizza in the air.

“Oh Ron” said Hermione. “Are you feeling left out?” She then pulled him in for a kiss of their own.

“Okay, now I see your point” Ginny said to Ron when he and Hermione had stopped kissing. “Watching your sibling kiss someone is weird and gross. Almost as gross as this flat.”

“Would you lay off the flat?” asked Ron, sounding annoyed.

“We’ll try and keep it cleaner” said Harry.

“We will?” said Ron with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, we’ll at least tidy up a bit before inviting you two around again” said Harry.

“I suppose that’s a start” said Hermione.

Ginny nodded her head. “It’s better than nothing” she said.

Ron sighed. “You know, its times like this I miss being at Hogwarts. The house-elves kept everything so tidy.”


End file.
